


The Fourth

by blueminxiu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminxiu/pseuds/blueminxiu
Summary: “For the last time, please let me prove myself again. I beg you”“I don’t know, Jeno. You broke me throughout the first three chances I gave you and this is the fourth time “





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno was persistent to find Jaemin and ask him to give him another chance

“I told you already, Jeno, I’m not gonna tell you where Jaemin is.” Donghyuck sighs in frustration. The boy named Jeno has been bugging him since the start of lunch break, knowing fully well Donghyuck won’t tell him where his best friend, Jaemin, is. But he was determined to know where the latter is.

“Donghyuck, please. I just wanna talk to him” Jeno pleaded. Donghyuck could see the sadness in his eyes. He almost felt sorry. Almost.

“And what? Break him again? Why don’t you just go date Renjun. After all, he was the first one you fell in love with and just used Jaemin, right?” Donghyuck snarled at the other boy, knowing he hit the nail on its head.

“Hyuck, please, not now.”

“What? It’s true right? You never loved Nana just like how you claimed you do. Stop taking advantage on Nana’s naivety and stupidity, Lee Jeno. I will not let you hurt him again.” Donghyuck spat at Jeno before walking away from the other boy.

 

* * *

 

               Jeno was persistent to find the pretty boy. He was running here and there, peeking at every corner he thought Jaemin might be sitting in. Every time he sees a mop of brown hair, he would get hopeful and would then be disappointed when he sees it wasn’t the particular brunette he was looking for.

 

               ‘ _One more. If I can’t find him today, then I don’t know anymore…’_ he thought to himself.

               He found himself walking to the library although he doubts Jaemin would be there. Jaemin loves to read but he despises the school library for some reason so he knows the said boy would not be there hanging around, right?

               “Jaemin” he whispered to himself when he saw the pretty boy sitting in one corner of the room. The library was huge and full of shelves. To anyone, Jaemin would be easy to miss but trust Jeno to spot his Jaemin the second he steps into the spacious room. _His Jaemin_ …

               Jeno walked quietly towards the smaller boy who was hugging his knees, head buried between them and completely unaware of Jeno’s presence. When he got near, probably one meter away from Jaemin, he called out to him softly.

 

“Nana”

               Jaemin stiffened at the voice. _‘No no no no no. This cannot be happening. What the hell is he doing here?’_

He didn’t look up. He didn’t dare look at the boy who broke him. Who fooled him. Who ruined him. Who he loved so much despite everything.

 

“Nana, can we please talk?” Jeno spoke to the other, pleading. It was then Jaemin got the strength to look up and look at him. 

 

“What’s there to talk about, Jeno? And please call me Jaemin”

“C-can we… talk in the garden?”

“Why? We can always talk here. There’s no one here but us…” Jaemin looked at the other boy questioningly.

“It’s better if we talk there. I know how much you love the flowers there”

And Jaemin was quiet. He didn’t speak. He was too shocked to speak after what the taller boy said. _’He never paid attention to me, right? How did-‘_

“If you’re thinking how I knew you love the flowers, I pay attention to you Jaemin. Every single time” Jeno said after he saw Jaemin’s confused look. _‘He never noticed’_

“Well…we’ll talk later…” Jaemin replied “Let’s talk after class, in the gardens”

Jeno was pleased to hear that. He was overjoyed but of course he didn’t show that. He let out an _okay_ before walking closer to Jaemin and asked “Have you eaten?”

“No and it’s no longer your concern Jeno.” Jaemin said coldly as he stood up and walked away from Jeno. “See you later.”

“Yeah.. see you..” Jeno said back. He was aware of how much he had hurt the other boy but he wasn’t aware of how badly he damaged him to point that the other became cold and distant.. Well, to him at least.

 

* * *

 

               Classes ended way too fast for Jaemin’s liking. He was not ready to go to the garden and he was absolutely NOT ready to face a certain blonde boy. A ridiculously handsome, greek god-looking, perfect blonde boy at that. ‘ _To hell with everything uggh’_

               “Hey Nana, ready to go home?” his beloved best friend Donghyuck asked.

               “Sorry Hyuckie, I can’t go with you today. I still have some stuff to do after this”

               “Eh? It’s Friday, Jaem, we don’t have any after school activities. You finished all your projects like perfect student you are and I’m pretty sure the teachers didn’t call for you.” Donghyuck said, narrowing his eyes at his pretty friend “Na Jaemin, are you hiding something from me?”

               Sometimes, Jaemin can’t help but hate the fact how Donghyuck knows him so well and how he can’t lie to his best friend’s face. Donghyuck was absurdly observant.

 

               “I’m meeting Jeno” he sighed defeatedly.

               Furiously, Donghyuck slammed his fist onto Jaemin’s table. “Na Jaemin, are you being serious right now? After what that fucker did to you, you still want to see him? Talk to him? How the hell did you even meet up today?! I DIDN’T TELL HIM WHERE YOU WERE SO HE WOULD FUCK OFF AND LEAVE YOU ALONE!”

               “I guess he just happened to see me at the library and approached me. He said he wanted to talk with me today in the garden. He said he knew how much I loved it there” Jaemin replied with a small smile on his face. And that smile happened to piss Donghyuck even more.

               “Jaemin, don’t talk to that dipshit” Donghyuck growled “He’ll just keep on hurting you.”

               Sensing the worry radiating from his dear friend, he stood up and hugged him.

               “Hyuck, I know you’re worried but I want to know everything. I want to hear his side of the story.”

               “And if it hurts you, Nana?”

               “Then it will hurt but I at least I finally know why” Jaemin smiled. All he wanted was answers. That’s all. He doesn’t want any more pain.

               Sighing, Donghyuck pulled away from his friend and smiled back at him. “Nana, I’m just looking out for you because you’re an idiot” he chuckled “I hope you’ll get what you’re looking for and if ever that asshole makes you cry again, just know that my fist is ready to kiss him”

               “I love how go from beast friend to best friend in an instant, Hyuck” Jaemin joked “I should go now. I’ll text you the details tonight, okay?” He grabbed his bag and pat Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Bye!”

“Bye Nana!”

 

* * *

 

               “You’re here! I thought you ditched me” Jeno said with a bright smile. _‘Damn Jeno and his eyesmile’_

               “I’m not a complete bitch who would bail out for no reason” Jaemin glared at the other boy.

               Jeno froze.

 

* * *

 

_“Jaemin, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to go with you today”_

_“Can I know why?”_

_“Something came up. It was really important.”_

_“O-o-oh… I see…”_

_“Jaemin, I’m sorry you had to wait for hours” he said, looking at the sleeping boy whose head was on his lap. Renjun._

_“It’s alright, I was able to catch the last train home”_

* * *

 

               Jeno’s guilt was eating him alive every time he remembers those days when he would bail out on his dates with Jaemin.

               “So what do you want to talk about? You’re wasting my precious time, Lee Jeno”

               “I just want to start by apologizing, Jaemin. For everything. For every lie I said to you. For not being aware of your feelings for me. For being an idiot and hurting you. And most of all, for not telling you how I really felt.” Jeno said, sincerity dripping in his voice.

               Jaemin looked at Jeno with confusion “How you felt?”

               “I love you Jaemin”

               “No, stop lying” Jaemin was shaking his head furiously. ‘ _He’s lying. Don’t believe him Jaemin. You should know better than that’_

               “I’m not lying. Please believe me, Nana” Jeno said, sounding desperate. ‘ _Please believe me’_

“Oh Jeno if only you knew how much I used to believe those three words every time you lied. You lied so many times Jeno. So many times that I can’t tell the difference between the truth and the lies now.” Jaemin sighed. He didn’t cry. Not anymore. He cried every single drop from his system. He was tired, dead tired of whatever bullshit Jeno has.

               “For the last time, please let me prove myself again. I beg you”

“I don’t know, Jeno. You broke me throughout the first three chances I gave you and this is the fourth time” the brunette looked at the other boy with pure sadness in his eyes. Hurt. Pain. Distrust. Longing. “My heart hurts so bad just by thinking of everything you did to me. I don’t know if everything you did to ‘show how much you love me’ was even genuine. I love you so much but all you ever did was tear me apart”

“I’m not gonna destroy you again, Jaemin. Please.. I love you”

“Sometimes, love isn’t enough. I love you but I don’t trust you anymore and the previous three chances were enough” Jaemin turned and started to walk away.

‘ _No. Don’t let him go’_

Jeno grabbed the smaller boy’s hands. “Please let me fix this. I know I’ve been a complete asshole to you and I know you won’t believe me when I tell you that I’ve actually fallen for you but would you please allow me to show my love again?”

“Again? You don’t love me, Jeno. You love the boy I remind you of…”

“That’s…… not true…” Jeno pulled Jaemin around and wrapped his arms around the latter’s waist. He buried his face at the crook of Jaemin’s neck and broke down. “N-nana….”

When he felt strong arms wrap around him, Jaemin froze. When his neck felt warm, he felt butterflies. But when he felt Jeno shaking and sobbing hard, almost broke down as well. He didn’t hug Jeno back though. He knew better than that.

“Why are you crying?” Jaemin asked the crying boy. Although he knew the answer.

“Nana…please….”

“Alright. One more.” Jaemin felt stupid to say that but he followed his heart. His already broken heart. _‘Sorry Hyuckie, I love him too much to say no’_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so corny but it's my first fic so I hope everyone enjoyed ^^ please leave some comments down below *coughs*and kudos*coughs*
> 
> I love you all!~
> 
>    
> pssssst... I'm @multifanhoe on twitter so let's be friends!


	2. 1st Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Donghyuck had a talk that night and Jeno visited Jaemin the morning after

_“Nana, I wanna slap the living shit out of you"_

“Hyuck, you love me too much to do that” Jaemin chuckled at his friend. After his confrontation with Jeno, Jaemin went home. Although he is drained, emotionally and physically, he still did all his chores as he is living alone. He went to bed, grabbed his phone, and called Donghyuck.

_“You bet and you’re lucky I’m lazy to drive all the way to your apartment”_

“Yeah but I do wish you’re here, having your parents work abroad and being alone can be quite……lonely”

_“Awww my poor baby”_

“Shut up, you’re only 2 months older than me”

_“Back to the topic, why did you accept his request?”_

“I just… thought of giving him a chance again, you know? Maybe this time it will be different. Maybe it will be the best and I won’t regret it!” Jaemin smiled. _‘I pray it will be different this time.’_

 _Jaem, you know Jeno. That motherfucker is playboy who is actually in love with ‘ever-so-angelic’ Huang Renjun and actually played with you. Jaemin stop being an idiot and actually use your brain for once”_ Donghyuck sighed.

“Dongsookie, I know what Jeno did, okay? But he said he loves me now that’s why I gave him a chance to prove it. It’s not like he’s my boyfriend already, he’s just gonna…..what was that stupid word again?”

_“Court you?”_

“Yes that!”

_“And you’re gonna end up being his boyfriend and he’ll cheat on you then break up then he’ll ask for another chance and you’re gonna be stupid again and say yes? It’s time to stop that Jaem, it’s a bad habit”_

“I promise this will be the last time, Hyuck. And besides, I don’t trust him so I won’t be Mr. Nice Guy with him.”

Donghyuck knew it was hopeless to actually argue with Jaemin considering his friend is not only a stubborn airhead but also a lovesick fool when it comes to a certain boy.

“ _Fine, but I’ll promise I won’t go easy on him the next time I see tears in your eyes.”_

Jaemin smiled at his friend’s antics, thankful to have him in his life. “Thanks Hyuckie, I love you”

 “ _I love you more Nana”_

* * *

-The next morning-

               An annoying sound blasted through Jaemin’s room.

No, it wasn’t his alarm clock and it surely wasn’t the sound of his neighbor’s lawn mower.

Jaemin got out of bed and grabbed his phone that he placed on the other side of his room. ‘ _Who the hell would text me at 6 am on a fucking Saturday?’_

When he saw the name of the person who sent him a message on an ungodly hour, his eyes widen. He blinked once. Then twice. Then thrice. He pinched himself.

 _“_ Jeno? I thought I deleted his contact. I must’ve forgotten again.” He groaned when he realized his mistake. He opened Jeno’s message and he surely wasn’t prepared for it.

“ _Good morning Jaemin-ah! I know it’s a bit early and I’m pretty sure you won’t see this message until 2 hours later but it’s worth a shot right? Is it okay if you’ll call me when you read this?”_

Jaemin was contemplating on whether or not he should call. He would but would Jeno actually pick up? Jeno might be pulling prank on him. Don’t blame him and his trust issues. He wouldn’t but, he knows he’ll just end up getting guilty because he didn’t call. ‘ _Jeno did ask nicely. Although this isn’t the first time he messaged me good morning, this is the first time he greeted me first. Should I?......’_

After 5 minutes of staring at his wall, his decided he should just call Jeno.

“ _Nana, you actually called!”_ Said a very happy voice on the other line.

“Good morning to you too. Now would you mind telling me why would you ask me to call you on my rest day?”

“ _Oh yeah hehehe I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat breakfast with me today? My treat”_

Jaemin raised a brow at the other’s suggestion. It wasn’t a bad idea, but he really didn’t want Jeno to spend money even though Jaemin himself is broke as fuck. Well not exactly broke, he just didn’t like the idea of spending money on things that could be enjoyed at the comforts of his own home.

“Rather than going out and wasting money, how about you come over so I cook for the both of us?” Jaemin said and instantly regretting it. ‘ _This is a bad idea’_

 _“How about you come here and I’ll cook for you?”_ Jeno said a little too enthusiastically.

‘ _This idea is even worse’_ Jaemin thought

“No Jeno, we both know you can’t cook to save your life. I don’t want to die of food poisoning nor do I want your house to burn down to ashes. Just come over.” Jaemin said firmly before hanging up.

Jaemin did regret inviting him over although he became relieved knowing he won’t have to go to Jeno’s house. The reasons he told Jeno were partially true. Partially. Jeno’s house just haunts him with painful memories he wished he never had.

* * *

_“Jeno-yah! I left my ja-“ Jaemin was cut off when he heard Jeno speaking on the phone with someone._

_“Junnie, you know I care for you right? I love you”_

_Jaemin rushed inside to get his jacket and instantly ran outside. He heard Jeno call his name but he chose to ignore him. That was the first time Jeno broke his heart._

* * *

Jaemin decided to have a shower before the blonde boy arrives. When he finished, he went straight to his kitchen. ‘ _Should I make pancakes or fried rice? Jeno does like sweets during breakfast… ’_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard his doorbell ring.

“Coming!”

When Jaemin opened his door, he was automatically greeted with a pair of crescents. ‘ _How do I get rid of those eyesmiles? Those never fail to make my knees weak’_

“Good morning Jaemin!”

“Shut up and get inside.” Jaemin knew he shouldn’t have said that after Jeno greeted him nicely. But can you blame him?

Jeno expected that kind of tone from the other boy but it he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel hurt. ‘ _I deserve this, right?’_ he thought as he removed his shoes and followed Jaemin inside.   

Jaemin’s apartment was quite big. Not too big, just enough for three people to occupy even though Jaemin lives alone. “Your place is still pretty and clean as ever, Nana”

“It’s Jaemin. And yeah, I have to maintain the place or else the rats and cockroaches will live with me.” Jaemin said as he started to pull out ingredients for pancakes. He’s still considerate of Jeno even if he wants the older boy to suffer. He’s not that evil.

“Oh yeah, sorry Jaemin. So…. I guess I’ll just wait here in the living room then..”

“Nope, you’re coming with me to the kitchen. Just sit down and wait.”

When Jeno has sat down, Jaemin started to prepare the batter “Do you want chocolate chip pancakes or blueberry?”

“Oh? I’ll just go with whatever is on your mind”

“You know how much I prefer savory breakfasts over sweet ones, Jeno” Jaemin sighed as he turned around to face the other “Just tell what you want so we get this over with”

“If you preferred savory over sweet, then why choose pancakes? I can always eat bacon and eggs” Jeno said.

Jaemin blushed and said “I-uh.. J-j-just because! Stop questioning me and just tell me!”

Jeno chuckled at Jaemin’s sudden outburst “Chocolate chip please” ‘ _Perhaps, he still has a soft spot for me?’_

 _“_ Alright” Jaemin replied as he turned around, face still flushed, and continues to make the pancakes.

* * *

“I forgot how much of a good cook you are, Jaemin-ah”

“Shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I decided to update today since I was so inspired hihihi
> 
> anyways, how many fluffy ( with a hint of angst) dates do you want nomin to have before I make a full angst chapter? I was thinking between 5 or 8 hmmmmm... let me know in the comments!~ Also, do tell me what you think!
> 
> lets be friends! I'm @multifanhoe on twitter! 
> 
> Madi signing out! Peace!


	3. The Ice Cream Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno thought it was a good idea to walk with Jaemin home and get some ice cream

The bell rang for the last time that day, signaling the end of classes. Jaemin cleared his desk and fixed his bag, getting ready to go home.

As he was done packing his things, he saw Jeno leaning against his classroom’s door frame. Raising a brow at the other’s sudden presence, the blonde chuckled and went straight to Jaemin.

“What are you doing here?” Jaemin asked.

“I wanted to walk you home. And maybe get some ice cream on the way?” Jeno smiled. During the first three times they dated, he never walked Jaemin home. He wanted to, but he can’t. And now that he wanted to show Jaemin he really is serious, he grabbed the opportunity.

“And what made you think I will say yes? I’m walking home with Donghyuck today, just like every day. And don’t you have soccer practice?”

“My friend Mark wanted to talk with Donghyuck today so I asked his permission to walk with you in his stead. Soccer practice is cancelled today and I’m glad it is”

“Soccer star Lee Jeno is glad to have practice cancelled? Wow!” Jaemin laughed. He genuinely and brightly laughed. Jeno could listen to it all day.

“Yeah, pretty weird huh? But I can finally walk with you and that’s what matters”

* * *

 

 

_“Hey Jaem,  isn’t Jeno your boyfriend?” Donghyuck asked his friend while they were walking home._

_“Yes, why do you ask?”_

_“Oh.. nothing. It’s just that he never walks with you, you know? Like how couples do?” Donghyuck replied. ‘_ I hope what I saw at the soccer field was just a fragment of my imagination’ _he thought._

_“Mhmm, we never do. But you know Jeno is an athlete and sports season is coming up soon so he’s gonna be busy practicing and will be tired. I know this because I used to be a skating athlete.” Jaemin smiled_

_“I see your point, I always have to wait for hours for your trainings to finish” Donghyuck joked at his friend._

_The two boys continued to converse on their way home, with Donghyuck occasionally spacing out. Somehow, the image of Jeno cupping Renjun’s face in his hand can’t seem to get out of his mind. But of course, he didn’t tell Jaemin that. For Jaemin’s sake, he didn’t dare say it._

 

* * *

 

 “Like I said, what makes you think I would actually say yes?” Jaemin questioned him again.

“How could the beautiful Na Jaemin ever say ‘No’ to ice cream?” Jeno smirked.

“Alright, you win. But I’m not settling for just one scoop of ice cream because I’m suddenly craving for sundae. I want hot fudge sundae” the brunette exclaimed, closing his eyes and drooling at the image of the said sundae in his mind.

Jeno just stood there, staring at the dreamy boy in front of him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes.

* * *

 

 

“So you’re telling me that Mark, the Mark Lee, has a crush on Hyuckie?”

Jeno and Jaemin were walking down the street, on their way home, with a cup of ice cream in their hands. They were just chattering, mostly just Jeno because Jaemin prefers to focus on his hot fudge sundae over the talking boy beside him. Jaemin really doesn’t want to open up to Jeno again after he showed his soft side, thanks to the mention of ice cream, to Jeno. Nope, Jaemin will play hard-to-get. But at the mention of his best friend and Mark, it piqued his interest and ended up talking to the blonde.

“Maybe~ I wouldn’t say infatuation but Mark tends to talk about Donghyuck a lot and he never really said he actually likes him. It’s just a wild guess, Jaem, don’t take it seriously.”

“But I thought that Canadian rocker likes Koeun?”

“Canadian rocker pffft” Jeno laughed “They’re childhood friends, best friends even. You know a guy and a girl can actually be best friends without falling for each other, right?”

“Most girl-guy best friends end up marrying each other, you know?”

“It isn’t the case for Mark and Koeun. They’re both gay, but don’t tell them I told you that” Jeno winked at the other boy.

Jaemin’s eyes widen at the said information. _Mark Lee is gay? So the gay gods actually heard Hyuckie’s prayers Hyuckie’s prayer all along?_

Jaemin had that dreamy look on his face again which was now accompanied with a squeal to which Jeno couldn’t understand why. _Perhaps he likes Mark? Oh hell no._

“Jaemin, do you like Mark?” Jeno asked. ‘ _Please say no’_

“Nope, but he’s so boyfriend material, you know?” Jaemin answered, completely unaware of how Jeno’s face harden.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the door of Jaemin’s apartment complex, Jaemin turned around to face Jeno.

“Hey..uh.. Thanks for today I guess?” Jaemin said as he scratched his neck.

“Thank you for agreeing to let me walk with you. The ice cream really wasn’t a guarantee that you’ll agree.”

“Like what you’ve said Jeno, Na Jaemin can’t resist ice cream” Jaemin smiled again and Jeno was sure his lungs stopped working when he saw that smile. The smile that would make him sad if he’s now the reason why.

“And like I said, it isn’t a guarantee you’ll say yes.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah, good bye Jaemin-ah. Sweet dreams tonight, aight?”

“You too, Jeno-yah” Jaemin decided to at least lower his guard a bit and hug Jeno “Good night and stay safe on your way home.”

Jeno’s mind functioned again and hugged Jaemin back. When they both let go, Jaemin went inside his apartment with flushed cheeks. Jeno on the other hand, was smiling like a love-struck fool on his way home when his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D, he answered, hoping it was Jaemin.

“Hey Jeno?”

‘ _What the?’_

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

“No, I’m sorry but I love Jaemin now.”Jeno said in a cold voice. ‘ _I can’t believe this’_

“Why?”

“Because he is who he is. That’s why.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, goodbye and don’t call me ever again.” Jeno ended the call and threw his phone back into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiho! Madi here!~ I wonder who called Jeno????
> 
> I hope you all liked this very crappy and corny chapter! Leave some comments if you will *coughs* and kudos *coughs*? Hehehe Positive comments tend to inspire me to make more chapters :3
> 
> Anyways, @multifanhoe on twt so lets be friends there aight?


	4. The Gallery Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno decided to take Jaemin to a place where he knows Jaemin will enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun reading this crappy chapter!~

“Hey Nana, have you heard of the art gallery that recently opened?” asked Donghyuck.

“No, where is it?” answered Jaemin. The boy is a huge fan of art, especially beautiful paintings. Or persons at that.

“But it’s like, the talk of the town! And for an art enthusiast how come you’ve never heard of it? It’s in Incheon by the way.”

“You know I don’t really like gossiping that much. And Incheon? That’s quite far, is it not?” Jaemin said “Speaking of Art, what’s going on between you and Mark Lee? This school is too big and our building is separated from the Dance Department.”

Donghyuck’s cheeks, although the boy is beautifully golden tanned, become as red a tomato. “Nothing, we just talked and all. I bumped into him when I went into the Dance building. He asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime.”

“I think he’s interested in you, Hyuckie.” Jaemin smiled.

“No way, why would he be interested in a loser like me?” Donghyuck shook his head.

“Darling, you’re not a loser. I think his actions are enough to make you believe me, hm?”

“If so, although this is disgusting to say, then Jeno is in love with you. I can see it through his eyes.” Donghyuck smirked. Donghyuck does hates Jeno’s guts, especially after what he did to his best friend, but you can’t deny love when you see it, right?

“Looks can be deceiving, Dongsookie. What you think is love might actually be not. I learned that the hard way.”

“Jaeminnie…”

Jaemin flashed him a small smile, eyes filled with emotions that even the human-reader Donghyuck can’t decipher. Sadness? Pain? Anger?

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

Later that night, after Jaemin took a shower, he received a text messaged. From an annoyingly handsome boy aka Lee Jeno.

_“Good evening pretty!~ Can call you?”_

Jaemin sighed. ‘ _He really loves to bother me, huh?’_

The boy pressed the call button and..

“ _Jaeminnie, you called!”_

“Say whatever you need, Lee Jeno. I have more important things to do than talk to you.” Jaemin said icily. Too cold that even Jaemin himself got scared. ‘ _Did I really just say that?’_

 _“Oh..uh.. You see.. I was walking down the street and saw a flyer about an art gallery. I remembered you so I was hoping you might want to visit the place? If you’re not busy, that is…”_ Jeno said softly.

Jaemin wanted to say “yes” immediately. Imagine going to a place full of your favorite things with your favorite person. ‘ _F-f-favorite? Jaemin, snap out of it boy’_

“Just so you know, I absolutely despise art galleries. I’m assuming you know why” Jaemin said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Jeno stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Because he knows. And he’s the reason why.

* * *

 

_Jaemin and Jeno were strolling around the art gallery. They were there for four hours already but the pair didn’t mind. Or rather, Jeno didn’t mind because he was too amused at Jaemin’s child-like personality to even care about his already aching foot._

_Maybe, just maybe, Jeno is starting to love Jaemin._

_“Oh? Jeno-yah! Jaemin-ah! You’re here too?” said a voice from behind them. And when the pair turned around, it was none other than the beautiful Huang Renjun._

_“Renjunnie hello!” said Jaemin enthusiastically._

_“Renjun, hey” said Jeno._

_As Jeno and Renjun began to have a conversation, Jaemin felt left out. The two were talking animatedly and Jaemin was too shy to join the conversation. ‘_ I guess Jeno still likes him. So much for going on a date’. _Quietly, Jaemin walked away, ignoring the pain in his chest._

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, Jaemin-ah” was all Jeno managed to croak out.

“I’m also assuming you have passes there with you? Don’t lie to me.” Jaemin answered.

 _“Y-yeah.. Donghae hyung gave it to me earlier. Apparently, Eunhyuk hyung got passes too so he decided to give it to me”_ Jeno chuckled.

And as much as Jaemin LOATHES the art gallery, he can’t pass up the opportunity to see beautiful paintings, right?

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

_“Really?”_

“Really, so when is it?”

“ _I was thinking about tomorrow since well… school has been stressful.”_

“Alright. Goodnight.” Jaemin said, ending the call, not bothering to hear what Jeno would say after.

 

‘ _Just because I love him and just because he’s being nice, doesn’t mean I should put down my walls. I did that too many times and I turned into shattered glass.’_ Jaemin said to himself.

 

* * *

 

“Jeno-yah, look!” squealed a very excited Jaemin while pointing at a painting.

To Jeno, it was déja vu. Him walking beside a very happy Na Jaemin for hours, not bothering to mind the pain on his feet every time he moves from one place to another. He won’t care because as long as Jaemin is happy, he is happy.

This time, there is no maybe. Jeno is sure that he has fallen for Jaemin. But what he isn’t sure is if Jaemin will open his heart to him again.

“Jeno, isn’t it pretty? The way the colors match is just lovely. The girl is so pretty too and she looks so real woah!”

“You’re prettier than her, Jaemin-ah” Jeno just smiles at Jaemin.

Jaemin blushes. The redness of his face could seriously rival a tomato’s “Sh-shut up” and he stomps away, seeing another painting and rushing towards it.

Jeno laughs at Jaemin, happy he could still get such response from the pretty boy “Yah Jaemin-ah! Wait for me!” he said as he follows Jaemin.

* * *

 

As Jeno was following Jaemin around, an idea popped into his head.

“Jaemin-ah, do you want to go to the amusement park?” he asked.

Jaemin turned his attention from the sculpture to the blonde boy beside him “What?”

“After we’re done here that is. Let’s have fun! Come on!” Jeno said, putting on the best puppy eyes he could.

Jaemin cringed visibly but was melting inside.  ‘ _This boy knows how good looking he is no matter what. Damn it”_

“Alright alright. Stop doing that, it makes you uglier.”

Jeno just grinned, brushing away Jaemin’s poor attempt to insult him. “Yehey!”

Jaemin turned around and acting as if he was totally immersed with every single detail of the sculpture. ‘ _Jeno stop it. Stop making it hard for me you fucker.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went on a trip so the update is quite late hehehe i'm sorry y'all
> 
> 2 more dates before i break their hearts
> 
> tell me what you all think in the comments!~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful date in the amusement park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I take back what I said, this will be the last date because I don't want to slow down the progress of the story and lose its meaning. more notes down below :3

A few more hours passed by and it was already afternoon with Jaemin dragging Jeno to every single booth he saw. Jaemin forgot to pull off the ‘cold bitch’ façade the moment he saw the panda plushie sitting in one of the booths. Jeno, being the love sick idiot he is, followed Jaemin everywhere, even playing with him in some games.

After what feels like an eternity of playing, the pair decided to have snack for a while. Jaemin saw an empty bench and pulled Jeno towards it. Mind you, their fingers are intertwined.

 “Jeno-yah, what do you want to eat?” Jaemin asked as he sat down, pulling Jeno with him.

“I was thinking of fries and hotdog, you?” Jeno answered, taking a seat beside Jaemin.

Jaemin pondered for a while before answering “I’ll have what you’re having then.”

As Jaemin stood up, Jeno volunteered to buy it for them as the younger boy might be tired from walking.

“No no no, I’m buying them. Just stay there Jeno.” Jaemin said as he walked away.

Now that Jeno was left alone, his mind began to wander. He began thinking of what was happening that day, not believing that he got to spend the day with the boy he loves. Not Huang Renjun, but Na Jaemin.

But those happy thoughts disappeared the moment he remembered how he destroyed Jaemin.

Sure, Jaemin is smiling around him. Jaemin is having fun with him. Jaemin wasn’t sporting the “cold-hearted bitch” attitude he was sporting when they talked inside the library. Jaemin was holding his hand, much to his delight.

But something is still missing. In another person’s perspective, you would think about how happy they both are, that Jaemin and Jeno are perfect. But that’s not what Jeno feels.

This Jaemin is closed. Unlike the previous times they have dated (and Jeno fooled), this Jaemin is not opening up. As if he is too scared to get Jeno close to him again. But he doesn’t mind.

‘ _And I still love you’_ Jeno thinks.

* * *

 

As Jaemin was approaching the blonde boy with two paper bags, he noticed how deep in thought Jeno was. The older male’s brows were creased together, staring at the rock in front of him.

‘ _If looks could kill, that rock would’ve been ashes right now’_ Jaemin thought as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Jeno, chuckling.

The sudden flash of the camera startled Jeno, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Yah, Jaemin-ah what are you doing?”

Jaemin, who was looking at his phone’s scree, suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. A confused Jeno walked over to Jaemin and held the wrists of the brunette, trying to look at the source of such laughter.

When he saw it-

“NA JAEMIN DELETE THAT!”

Jaemin took a step backward, trying to distance himself from Jaemin, giggling.

“Make me” he challenged.

“Oh I will” Jeno said while sprinting towards Jaemin.

Jaemin ran away, still laughing at a red faced Jeno that was chasing him while avoiding other people.

When Jaemin saw an area where he thought he was safe, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into that person’s chest.

“Gotcha” Jeno whispered into Jaemin’s ear.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” Jaemin said as he turned around to face the boy, to which he regretted the moment he saw Jeno staring at him.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few minutes before Jeno pulled Jaemin into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

Just like the last time, Jaemin froze when Jeno hugged him. This time, Jaemin leaned into Jeno’s embrace and wrapped his own arms round Jeno’s neck with a small smile gracing his lips.

“I know I said this before and I know you won’t believe me. I love you so much, Jaemin. So much it’s fucking hurting me.”

Jaemin didn’t respond, much to Jeno’s disappointment. He didn’t know that the small smile on Jaemin’s lips turned brighter after he said those words. And he also didn’t know how fast Jaemin’s heart is beating so fast it might leap out of Jaemin’s chest.

* * *

 

The two were quietly munching on their fries, their hotdog buns have already disappeared into their stomachs. It was slowly nearing seven thirty and Jeno was thinking that they should leave.

“Jeno…” said Jaemin.

Jeno looked at Jaemin who was staring ahead “Hm?”

Jaemin looked at him with a beautiful bright smile “Wanna go to the ferris wheel?”

That one-thousand watt smile turned Jeno’s tummy into a butterfly garden “Sure”

 

And with that Jeno stood up, collected their garbage, threw it away into the nearest trash bin, and offered his hand to Jaemin “Let’s go?”

The younger boy took the other’s hand, stood up, intertwined their fingers, while smiling “Yeah”

* * *

 

“I heard they have fireworks shows every evening” said a still smiley Jaemin who was looking at the night sky.

The pair was lining up for the ferris wheel with Jaemin standing in front of Jeno.

“Oh? Then I hope we stop at the very top so we can get a better view of the fireworks” Jeno replied, resting chin on Jaemin’s shoulders.

“Yeah I hope so too.”

* * *

 

As the ride was happening, Jaemin can’t help but stare at the view outside. Jeno, who was seated in front of Jaemin, stared outside too.

Jeno decided to break the silence.

“How was it today? Did you have fun, Jaem?” he asked.

“It was wonderful, Jeno-yah” Jaemin smiled at Jeno. But that smile faded. _‘Na Jaemin you idiot. He’ll break you again.’_ He looked away, facing the once again beautiful view.

Jeno noticed how Jaemin’s smile fell. “Jaemin, is there something wrong? Did I do something bad again?”

Jaemin built up the courage to tell Jeno what was going on inside his head.

“Do you really love me?” Jaemin asked, still looking outside.

The question caught Jeno off guard but he understood why the other boy had those thoughts.

“Yes. I do. I love you to Andromeda and back, Jaemin.”

“How much did your friends pay you to say that?”

Like an arrow through his heart, Jeno felt guilty. It wasn’t because his friends did pay him, but rather because Jaemin thought he’s paid again.

“No one is paying me. I’m doing this because I do love you.”

“Again, I’m not Huang Renjun. I’m not pretty like he is.” Jaemin replied with a strained voice, trying to hold back his tears.

“Yes, you’re not Renjun. Again, I love you for who you are.”

Jaemin felt relaxed when he heard that and, finally, turned to look at Jeno who was already staring (again) at him. The ferris wheel stopped moving and the two were at the top.

Slowly, they leaned into each other. Jeno reached out, cupping Jaemin’s face between his hands and rested his forehead against his while he whispered.

“You’re not pretty, you’re beautiful. You’re everything I could ever ask for. I regret letting you go. I regret hurting you. Na Jaemin, you’re so fucking perfect I want you back into my arms.”

Jaemin tilted his head a bit, his nose brushing against Jeno’s “Do you really?”

“Yes. But I don’t need your answer now. Fuck I want to kiss you” Jeno whispered, growling.

“Good, because I want to kiss you too.”

Jeno slammed his lips against Jaemin’s, the other boy returning the kiss. The kiss was full of longing, sadness, and love. It was gentle and passionate. And with that, the sound of the fireworks display went unheard as the two boys were lost in their own utopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said this will be the last date.   
> They're not supposed to have a happy ending but I felt bad for my two sons so yeah, I'll be posting a sad ending and a happy ending HAHAAHHAHHA
> 
> which one do you want to read first?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has requested Jeno to do something for him. Should he say yes or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update for today ahihihi

It was lunch time and Na Jaemin was resting his chin on his palm, looking at the view outside his classroom while daydreaming about a certain handsome blonde until-

“Ugh Mr. Choi is so annoying” groaned a very irritated Donghyuck who dragged a seat and flopped down into the chair, facing Jaemin.

Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his best friend who was looking at him with a not-so-happy face.

“What’s with the long face, Hyuck?” he asked.

“Did you even hear what I said?”

“Nope” Jaemin answered bluntly, not giving a damn about the boy whining. It’s too entertaining for him if he would be honest.

“Ugh you’re so mean” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the other “Anyways, how was your ‘platonic’ date with Jeno? Did he do something bad? Give me a reason to kick his ass please”

With the mention of ‘Jeno’ and ‘date’, Jaemin’s eyes began to sparkle like a kid who saw his favorite candy. Or for Jaemin, his favorite person.

“It was spectacular!” Jaemin exclaimed.

“So spectacular that you forgot to call me last night, huh?” Donghyuck said as he raised a brow at him.

“I-i-i was talking to Jeno last night on the phone ‘til I fell asleep” Jaemin said as he scratched his neck sheepishly, face burning.

“Oh? Mind giving the deets about your date since you oh-so-lovingly forgot me” the tanned boy teased. Jaemin happily obliged, telling Donghyuck everything that happened from the moment Jeno arrived to the kiss inside the ferris wheel.

“Hold the fuck up, Jaemin! Did you just say you kissed?” Donghyuck screeched, eyes almost popping out of his sockets.

“Sssssh! Tone it down! And yes we did. I don’t know why but when Jeno said he loves me and wanted to kiss me, something sparked inside my head and kissed him.”

“And you believed him?”

Jaemin frowned a little at his friend’s words “I did.”

Seeing the small frown on Jaemin’s face, Donghyuck felt guilty “That’s not what I meant, Nana. It’s nice that he says he loves you but you do realize he said that before and look what happened! I just don’t want you to get hurt, alright? I don’t want to repeat the ‘raid-the-convenience-store-for-ice-cream-and-junk-food’ thing because I’m currently a very broke bitch.” He chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood.

Jaemin’s heart felt warm at his friend’s concern as he chuckled with him “Don’t worry Hyuck, I’m sure it won’t happen again. And Jeno also asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend again and said that he didn’t need my answer right away so I have plenty of time to think”

“Do you want to be his boyfriend again?”

“Very much.”

“Is that your final answer?” Donghyuck teased, pulling his bento box from his bag.

“Yes Hyuck. I can see how genuine he is. This time, I know it’s for real.” Jaemin smiled as he opened his own bento box “Oh yeah, I also asked him to meet me in the gardens today.”

Donghyuck, who was busy tossing aside his green peas, looked up “Why?”

Jaemin pulled out a small, light blue box with a ribbon on top.

“I was baking chocolate chip muffins last night and I was planning to give one to him before his practice starts. You know, for energy I guess? I can’t give it to him right now because the team has a meeting or something.”

Hearing the word muffin, Donghyuck pouted “What about me?”

Jaemin chuckled at the sight of his pouting best friend before he pulled out a medium sized container that is full of muffins “Of course I brought some for us to share. Just because I wasn’t able to call you, doesn’t mean I forgot about you” He winked.

The two boys laughed, happily eating their lunches and munching on the muffins afterwards.

* * *

 

// Jeno //

Classes ended and Jeno quickly changed into his training clothes and sprinting towards the garden that Jaemin told him to meet him.

On his way, Jeno bumped into a much rather smaller boy.

“Oh my gosh I’m- Renjun?” he said as he looked at the boy in his arms.

“J-j-jeno! I was on my way to see you!”

Knitting his brows, Jeno asked the other boy “What for?”

Renjun stood up, eyes downcast as he played with the edge of his uniform blazer “Can we talk in the gardens?”

‘ _Jeno, this is gonna be a bad idea if you agree’_ he thought for a while “Will it be quick? I have to meet Jaemin there too and I don’t want him to see us and get the wrong idea”

Renjun nodded “Yeah and don’t worry, Jaemin won’t know.”

“Alright then”

‘ _Jeno, you are Boo Boo the Fool’_

* * *

 

// Jeno and Renjun, School Garden //

“Alright, Jun, what do you want to say?”

Renjun began to redden, his hands nervously picking at his blazer’s buttons.

“I love you”

Jeno was surprised ‘ _Say what now?’._

“Renjun you can’t be serious” Jeno exclaimed, flustered at Renjun’s sudden confession.

“I am, Jen. And I know this isn’t the best time to confess now that you actually love Jaemin now.”

“Then why bother confessing? If you knew this wasn’t a good time then why not just keep it to yourself?” Jeno spat at Renjun.

Jeno was tired of Renjun messing with him. The first time he dated Jaemin, he and his friends, including Renjun, made a bet that Jeno can’t make the school nerd Jaemin fall for him. The second time they dated, Jeno’s friends said that he can’t get a boyfriend that isn’t Renjun. And the third time was the worst. Jaemin was used to make Jeno forget about anything. But trust me when I say, that during that period of time Jeno began to fall in love with Jaemin and saw how he was much better than Renjun. And how someone truly loves him.

And now, Renjun is back and said he loves Jeno. Now that the blonde boy has finally found his happy pill and the love of his life, Renjun crawled back in.

“I love Jaemin now. Him and only him.” Jeno said firmly.

Renjun, teary eyed, looked up at Jeno “I know. And I’m going back to China tomorrow. This is my last day here.”

Jeno stared at Renjun “Why?”

“Dad’s job here is done and his company wants to have him back to work in China”

“O-oh. That’s great then because you can finally see your best friend Chenle.” Jeno said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Renjun looked sad and said “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll be honest, Jun, I’ll miss you too”

“Can I have one last request from you?” Renjun said.

Albeit confused at the sudden question, Jeno still agreed. “Um sure, what is it?”

 

 

“Can I have one last kiss?” Renjun said, pleading.

Jeno wants to say no, Jaemin is there and he can’t betray him. Not after all the betrayals he has done.

Jeno wants to say yes. Jaemin isn’t here to see, and Renjun as literally begging him. He doesn’t want Renjun to go back sad because Renjun is still his friend. Renjun is sensitive. And seeing his friends cry would break his heary

 

Unbeknown to them, someone was watching and listening.

 

Should Jeno say yes or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever decision you have will have different outcomes. I will post one chapter for yes and another one for no. one is happy and the other is sad.


	7. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you chose yes, then you're brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting the angsty one first

“Okay Jun” replied Jeno. ‘ _Jeno you dipshit’_

Slowly, Jeno leaned forward  towards Renjun, closing his eyes. The image of Jaemin on his mind made him stop for a moment and said

“Jun, this really isn’t-” he cut of when Renjun’s lips was suddenly planted into his. Jeno didn’t have the heart to push the frail boy so he just closed his eyes, imaging it was Jaemin he was kissing until-

“LEE JENO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

A fist slammed against his jaw, stumbling backwards at the sudden impact. He was about to retaliate but then he saw Donghyuck who was red with rage, fists curling at his side and ready to attack.

Behind Donghyuck was Renjun, eyes wide with surprise and fear “Donghyuck, let me explain”

“Save it, Huang. I heard everything and what I saw isn’t an illusion. You’re both lucky I was the one who saw it and not Jaemin” Donghyuck growled.

“I never thought he would actually say yes…” Renjun said, choking a sob in between. He was very close to crying right now.

“AND YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE ASKED!”

“Donghyuck stop it” Jeno said as he held jaw with a very evident red mark “Don’t scream at him like that”

“Don’t scream at him” Donghyuck mocked the other “I knew you still love him”

“Don’t scream at who? Who loves who?  Hyuck, what are you doing here? What happened here?” a voice suddenly came from behind and Jeno and Renjun froze in their spots.

“Hello, my very beautiful best friend!~” Donghyuck said.

“Hyuck you still haven’t answered me. What are you doing here? And what happened here?” he demanded from the other “OH MY GOSH JENO ARE YOU OKAY?”

Jaemin ran to the blonde boy who was staring at him with nervousness “Yes, I am”

The youngest cupped Jeno’s face and was inspecting the bruise that was starting to form on Jeno’s jaw. Jaemin was shaking “Who?”

“I did” said Donghyuck, arms crossed while glaring at Jeno.

Jaemin was enraged at the thought of his friend punching his lover. He knew Donghyuck HATES Jeno because of everything but that shouldn’t be enough reason to actually punch the other, right?

“Why? Why did you hurt him? Do you really hate him that much, Hyuck?”

“As much as I want to murder that asshole, I’m not petty enough to punch him for that reason alone” Donghyuck said as he took a step backward “Why not survey the scene yourself, dear?”

Jaemin looked confused for a second until he saw Renjun, shaking and crying quietly.

“Renjun?” Jaemin asked “What are you doing here?”

“Want to tell him, Renjun? Or would you rather I spare you the headache of making excuses and tell him myself?” Donghyuck sneered.

“DONGHYUCK!” Jeno screamed.

“I think Jeno just answered your question, Jaem. Oh, and by the way, a certain pair just shared a kiss recently. Think about that, Jaemin.” Donghyuck said, tugging Renjun by his sleeves “Let’s go, Jun. You already caused enough damage here”

Donghyuck walked away as he pulled Renjun by his wrist.

Jaemin was quiet. Frozen with shock and hurt. ‘ _Is this real?’_

“Jaemin..”

“Tell me this is a joke. Tell me that whatever Hyuck said was all a lie. Tell me that Renjun was just an hallucination.”

“Jaemin baby….”

Jaemin turned around, looking at Jeno with eyes full of unshed tears “TELL ME!”

“I wish it was….” Jeno whispered with guilt.

That was enough. Those four words were enough for Jaemin to cry as he dropped the little box he was holding “Why?”

“He’s leaving Korea and asked for a kiss……”

“The why did you say yes?”

“I don’t want him to leave while he is sad” Jeno was now walking towards Jaemin “Jaemin, I don’t love him anymore, he’s just a friend. It’s different from the last time because what I feel for you now is real.”

“You were thinking of Renjun when we had dates before and I won’t be shocked if you thought about him last night when you kissed me.” Jaemin spat.

“Yes, I thought about Renjun during the previous dates. But when you made me breakfast? When we went to art gallery? Last night? It was you, you, and you and it’s driving me crazy” Jeno cried.

Jaemin let out a bitter laugh “Oh darling, you said that before and you still betrayed me.”

“Please believe me” Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s hands, interlocking their fingers together “Renjun is all in the past now. I know I fucked up before, and hell I fucked up now, but what I feel for you is true.”

This time Jeno fell on his knees. Crying. Begging for Jaemin to stay.

At the pitiful sight in front of him, Jaemin sighed and kneeled in front of Jeno.

“I love you a lot, Jeno. More than you would ever know….”

Jeno cried harder and Jaemin pulled Jeno to his chest.

“But I can’t stay with you. As much as I want to be in your arms and cuddled, I just can’t.”

“W-w-w-why?....”

“Because I lost myself while holding on. I was always comparing myself to Renjun that along the way I don’t even love myself. I don’t know who I am. Because inside my mind, I was trying to be the perfect boy. Even this time, even if I built up my walls. Even when I acted cold. It’s all because I don’t know what to do. I thought that if I warmed up, you’d walk away because that’s not how Renjun is.”

Jeno was silent, face still buried on Jaemin’s chest.

They say love is sweeter the second time around. But if you’re always hurt, always been the strong one, then it’s best to let go.

Because holding on would only hurt you even more no matter how beautiful you think your love is.

Jaemin continued “I’ve been strong for a long time. I was foolish to think that everything would be okay and nothing would happen again. I need to rest for a while, Jeno.”

Jeno finally pulled away and looked at Jaemin “And that means?”

“Stay away from me. Leave me alone.”

“…..Jaemin….”

“Please know that I love you, Jeno. But I need to love myself too.” Jaemin stood up, quietly wiping his tears “I’m sorry. I love you. Goodbye.” And he walked away.

Fate is cruel when you watch the love of your life walk away. Asking you to let him go. But sometimes, you have to know it’s for the best and let yourself heal. Because no matter how many times you try to conceal the wounds, the pain will never go away unless you let it heal.

People come and go, sometimes scarring us. But those scars will remain a lesson to you and it’s up to you if you want to learn from it or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so crappy I think I'm gonna cry but I'm posting it anyways.
> 
> I LOVE YOU RENJUN MY SON I'M SORRY I HAD TO DO THIS.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll post the happy one probably tomorrow or idk maybe today

**Author's Note:**

> my first story and I know it's gonna fail and it's not exactly good. it's very corny but please show it some love


End file.
